Jυιcιo
by Mirai Rin
Summary: Este amor que calcinaba las paredes de tú ser exigía, te gritaba tenerla trágica y con la violencia demente. [SαsυHιиα] [Pяσsα].


░**»Nαruto** Copyright © **Mαsαshi** **Kishimoto—**. All Rights Reserved. **░»Relατioηship**: Sαsu|Hinα **░»Esτrucτurα**: Pяσsα **░»Words**: 1300 pαlαbrαs **░»Raτed** M

* * *

Jυ**ιcι**o

۰•۰

**L**as sábanas la dibujan, se impregnan en los relieves sinuosos de su cuerpo, la ansiedad de las manos por querer recorrer sus formas laceraba. Ahí, tendida, vulnerable, forzosamente tuya. La mirada endemoniada de tus ojos carmesí le pesaba, penetraba en su sueño, la agitaba; su respiración se aceleraba al ritmo de tu ira de magma que pensaba en aquellas manos que la habían saboreado, memorizado, como tú o mejor que tú. Te desquicias construyendo los cortometrajes pornográficos que ella jura desconocer, seguramente miente… y confesando la enfermedad que hierve por el pasado ya muerto, sepultado por su memoria: sus antiguos amantes. Por los que tú revivías el celo animal que ya atormenta, que te digiere vorazmente el alma que se aventura a amar, amar a la mujer de todos y con el reto diabólico de hacerla sólo tuya.

—Y sólo quedaron los que no esperan nada y se disfrazan de algo —Guardas una espada en el vigilante de tus sueños, el que huele tanto a caoba como si fuera recién tallado. Guardas una espada para automedicarte, para curar el dolor de tú alma… ahora está Hinata, igual de punzo cortante, igual de necesaria. Transpiras deseo, amor… posesión de bestia.

En cuanto despierte vas a atarla, en metáforas y sin ellas. Ya no controlas esas preciosas piernas, ni las ideas de abandono cruzan por ningún hemisferio. Ya no la llevarán lejos de ti, ya no. Hoy la declaras tuya... hoy es tú antídoto, el veneno en femenino del que precisas, la aurora que quemará lo último que queda de esa alma pusilánime, donde lo bien aventurado sólo fue leído en historias no contadas. Procuras hacerlo lento, no rozar su piel, no quieres enrojecerla

—No quiero lastimarte, sólo quiero… no debiste hacerlo, dejarme no era opción —musítas a su oído divagante.

Hinata sigue inmersa en los deleites de tú genjutsu y no despierta, así que comienzas; amarras muñecas y tobillos. Tus dedos rozan su piel y no son dignos de la suave seda transparente. Tus dedos no desean obedecer al ser rústico que la posee en crimen. Con las yemas la acaricias con la sincopa de la locura, con el obsesivo ir y venir del tiempo conjugado, con lengua de carbón ardiente, le pruebas el rostro, le besas las sienes embriagándote de su presencia femenina, oliéndola hasta el enfisema que te provocará su nombre, esperando la asfixia de los pulmones que se comprimen por la locura de un Te Amo sin ventura.

Desde la esquina más alejada de su cuerpo contemplas el óleo, con ojos pletóricos, con las sienes palpitantes y la odias... la odias por los cuadros que se forman en tú mente en la que cientos de labios pasan por su vientre, ojos lascivos que miraron su cadencia, por las manos que apretaban sus pechos. Y… tú... fuiste ojos lascivos, labios en vientre y manos que aprietan. Acepta que urdía en vuestros encuentros su cese en el oficio conocido; no le cuestionaste si lo deseaba, tal vez sólo era cuestión de plantearlo y te hubieras evitado tanto desquicie de neuronas pero… no, este amor que calcinaba las paredes de tú ser exigía, te gritaba tenerla trágica y con la violencia demente.

Perniciosa frustración que desagua en la mar de muerte, en la mar de la nada, del poseerla y sentirte espurio para poseerla una vez más, de entrar en su cuerpo inerme con la ventaja del cobarde que la tomará en su muerte simulada y apenas tú mente lo recrea y comienza la imaginación tortuosa: el trepar de tus dedos gangrenados por el pecado de avaricia, que yacen al ardor de la piel viva, expuesta a su estética divina de apariencia y consignada al inframundo por el vetusto oficio del yerro seductor; ir dejando la estela en su piel lechosa, un camino de sombras que devoran cada poro perfumado de ese cuerpo, embriagate por el vapor que expide aún dormida, ésta lengua acre le amargará la epidermis de su gran manto femenino, se introducirá en los resquicios amables de su figura y su gesto se fruncirá por el trueno de los miles de nervios que le avisan placer, placer sin remitente, el cual no sabrá diferenciar del sueño de lo consciente, tú cuerpo se entregará a un latido rítmico, a un punzar doloroso y demandante, será visible en tú piel el pulso del demonio que te pide penetrarla, la sangre se contiene por las capas de piel que se enrojecen por su presencia vulnerable, eres sangre en ebullición que se adelgaza, tú mente arde al pensarle tan tuya, sólo tuya, por hoy o por siempre, a tú voluntad está su camino. Tú cuerpo se postrará sobre el suyo, haciéndolo embonar a su anatomía forzosamente, tal vez le duela. Sientes la alteración de su apacible respiración, la envuelves en tus brazos ácidos, con temblorosa desesperación –como quien toma entre sus manos a un ave que sabe que en cualquier momento podrá aletear y alejarse sin retorno– con la rigidez muscular de la desmedida posesión insana, tus brazos se contraen reduciendo su faz delicada, la comprimes lastimeramente… sin darte cuenta.

Aún navega en la ilusión que inocula sus sueños; manifiesta lo incómodo de tú presencia con gemidos quedos. Los latidos de su cuerpo merman tú intento silencioso de perpetrarle, en cualquier momento explotarán en tú ritmo. Tú mirada se forja en la silueta venusina, si abriera los ojos, su nombre eterno se tatuaría en tú sangre. Entre sus muslos te cuelas y tus manos desean nunca dejar de morir en ella y por ella. Colmándose del sentido, en la capacidad del placer al máximo… piel con piel en una cama, sin sábanas para lo no convencional. Tus labios enrojecen el carmín de la puerta de su alma, el ansia de saborear el néctar de su vientre, tus manos desesperadas buscan no soltarle, tus manos buscan encarnarse siempre, impregnarse en sus poros, inmortalizarte en la memoria de su piel, le lloras lastimero, te duele tanto en la presencia como en la vaciedad de su aliento, quisieras morir en sincronía y no soltarle al ver la luz o las sombras, te duele en llamas entrañables. Te refugias en los huecos de sus caderas, le olfateas clasificando sus edades, le miras indefensa y adolorida, quisieras que despertara y con dos palabras te cercenara.

Las llamas del infierno del secuestro han mermado la adrenalina de lo prohibido, y te odias por caer en una leve, pero molesta situación de contrariedad y culpa; Hinata provoca resequedad en tú psique, al interpretar a la víctima, cuando has plagiado su belleza en tus sábanas en las que yace eterno su aroma.

Una… –una…– dos, simíl a dos líneas de polvos de ángel. Anestesia cerebral, miocardio transformado en alfiletero. Cada vez te alejas más de ella, de sus carnes; la barrera de la moral se alza ladrillo a ladrillo, ¿en qué ecos de ese cuarto de azotea se declara la voz de lo "correcto"? ¿Quién es el que ha sido secuestrado contra su voluntad? Le miras inconsciente de su estar, tan sometida al dominio de un demente, inmersa en alucinaciones tóxicas y te sorprendes paranoicamente de que ambos se hallan sumergidos en la misma inconsciencia severa, que el demente que la tiene presa es el destino y el demente que la tiene presa está perdido. El pánico te aborda y te desnuda frente a esos mil amantes, ante esa mirada ígnea escudriña la arritmia de tú pecho… que serenamente afirma que de una deidad eres amante, el juicio de un diosa que repudia, que te coloca desprovisto de razón y salpica de pasión cuadrúpeda, de agonía anatómica, de taquicardia segundera. Las lágrimas secarán amarguras hechas estepa, no endulzan el gran velo que te desprenderá la retina de la moral, pero ya te encegece con la sencillez del instinto y te tiene, te tiene enfermo, te conservará por siempre en la cobardía del demente que jugó a ser tinieblas con luz incandescente y vivirás con el grillete con el que te ha adornado su muerte.

* * *

۰•۰

░N**/A: **Muerte, seducción, impotencia, y locura *m*, hace tanto que no escribía prosa =,3

Vuestras teorías, bienvenidas sean c;

Comentarios, críticas constructivas; todo es bien recibido si es con respeto.

**Au** **revoir**~


End file.
